We Keep The Faith
by Sev-chan
Summary: AU. Kyo and Haru use to be best friends and one day Haru and his family moved away about seven to eight years later they move back. Haru claims not to know who Kyo is and Kyo wants more then anything not to believe him.


Disclaimer: Don't own, don't flame, don't sue, don't tell.

Warning: lets take a wiled guess shall we………..language, yaoi, and so on……..

We Keep The Faith

It wasn't as if we didn't know what we were doing, lying in each others arms at night tasting each other's souls as if it were our life. Of course we were young at the time and most kids our age had no idea what sex was, but we'd felt so close to each other and had seen the things our parents did with each other. He use to swipe his dads magazines and would bring them over when he'd spend the night and we'd read them well into the night. It wasn't till we were in the fourth grade did we start trying to, do, what they were doing in some of the magazines. Having also watched some of my mom's hidden stash of video's we pretty much weren't at a loss. He'd taken me into his arms one night and that was the beginning of many odd spent youthful nights.

He moved away that next year and I hadn't seen him since, well, since today. He'd certainly changed a little since we'd last been in one another's company. Wearing tight black pants, piercings, and a tattoo, which was only obvious because the shirt he was wearing had cut off sleeves. Althoughhe had to admit,he liked his boots. Briefly he wondered what would happen if he just walked up to him and started talking. He'd spent most his nights wondering if Haru ever thought about him while he'd been gone. He remembered when he'd found out they were moving-

/ _"No you can't gowho'll I talk to! You can't go, you can't!" yelled Kyo as both he and Haru clutched tightly to each other as their parents tried to pry them from one another's arm._

"_Mom don't make me leave, I don't want to go, please do make me!" cried the other young boy as his mother finally managed to pull him away._

"_Sweetie don't worry, you'll be able to call each other everyday. No one's gonna stop you from being friends." the boys mother pulled him into the car and shut the door._

_Quickly the boy rolled down his window "Kyo don't forget me, promise, promise me!"_

_Kyo ran up to the window and jumped up and they both hugged, holding one another as tightly as possible as if it would merge them together. Tears streaming down both their faces, neither wanting to let go, but knowing full well that them being separated was inevitable._

"_I promise I won't, I could never." / _

He remembered his mom and dad having a conversation about the way he and Haru had seemed attached. They had said it was an unnatural emotional attachment and were glad that the boy had moved away. That night he'd cried, cried because his parents were happy his only best friend was gone, cried because he knew he'd be alone, cried because he was gone.

But know seemed like an invisible doorway was suddenly making itself known, letting him know it wasn't closed or lost forever. He had a chance to get to be friends with him again and that made him happy.

"Hey earth to Kyo, we gotta go know or we'll be late for class, come on." his friend pulled him along, practically dragging him down the hall. At the last moment his eyes locked with grey and allhe saw was disinterest.

Hehad spent that entire period in class in a sort of disillusioned daze. He was sure that if Haru had seen him he would have known who he was, but it seemed that the other boy hadn't kept to his promise, not like he had. It made him sad in a way. He knew he couldn't be too disappointed because he understood a lot could happen in so little time. Both having different experiences, different surroundings, completely different lives in general so who was he to suddenly want to intrude on what could be a good life without him.

Second period he had P.E. and was glad for some mind numbing jogging since that was pretty much all they did. Well that and run the obstacle course. But like he said he really didn't mind it, it was more relaxing then it was tiring. Although his class mates honestly didn't share the same sentiments as he did. He'd dressed and was out on the numbered blacktop waiting for the teacher to do roll call.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw Haru handing a rumpled piece of paper to his teacher. Quietly he prayed that the other boy would fill the empty space next to him. The other boy went to into the locker-room to change and when he came out he moved right into the empty spot next to him. It was perfect.

"So uh,-"

"Don't talk to me." Kyo was a bit taken aback by the boys' words.

"Uh-" he was cut off again.

"What'd I just say?" he bent down to tie his shoes completely trying to ignore Kyo.

"Bastard." whispered Kyo under his breathe.

Fifteen minutes later they were running, he was already a lap ahead of everyone and was currently behind Haru. He was glaring at his back, how could he have forgotten him! It was stupid of him to have believed that they'd be able to be friends again after so long. It just irritated and hurt him that the boy didn't know him. No, he wasn't going to let him get away with it so easily! Swiftly he picked up his pace and was jogging right next to the other boy.

"What the hell is it with you!" he sped up.

"Don't tell me you don't remember me?" came Kyo's winded breath.

"Am I supposed to?" he quickly glared at Kyo.

"Yes!" came Kyo's angry voice.

"Well who the hell are you!" he was starting to breath hard.

"You're kidding me right? Kyo, its Kyo goddamnit!" the boy stopped suddenly and just stared at him.

"I'm sorry but that doesn't ring any bells." he started running again.

For a few minutes he just stood there staring at the retreating boys back with a shocked look on his face. He couldn't believe it, how could he? A bundle of emotions hit him all at once and he suddenly didn't feel too level headed anymore. One of his friends had come up behind him.

"Kyo what's wrong?" he touched Kyo's shoulder. "Kyo?"

"I think I'm gonna go home."

"That's called ditching Kyo."

"Does it look like I give a shit?" yelled Kyo as he started for the road. He didn't live too far from the school so it was a short walk for him.

He stopped at the 7 Eleven and bought a cherry slushy and kept walking. One of his friends would bring his things home for him. He was just glad it was Friday so that he didn't have to go back to school for a few days. When he got home he took off his shirt and threw himself on the couch and turned on the T.V. Life could just be cruel sometimes.

XXX

I use to believe that when I got older we'd get to see each other again. I longed to be with my best friend who meant the world to me. At the time I thought nothing could separate us from one another, but time has a funny way of destroying the best of friendships. Time is an evil entity that could easily erase you and others from one's memories, I just never thought I'd become erased. That a promise could have been erased. Yeah we were young and had the rest of our lives to get to know and make new friends, but that wasn't what I had wanted. I wanted him to at least remember me. My name, my face, who I was, or use to be to him…………..

XXX

There's a place downtown where local bands play their music, it's also the place where most teens and adults near their twenties hang out. It's a small building with unique paintings and black and white photos hung up on the pale white walls. Kyo had one up there. It was a picture of a burnt field and run down farm. He'd originally took it for his photography class and got an A on it. Teacher said he had a real eye for good photos.

Currently he was sitting on the small couch in front of the window. Some of his friends were sitting in the old wooden antique chairs, feet resting on the table with strange carvings etched onto its surface. They'd been hanging out for a while, drinking soda and water. There was of course a bar, but the bartender always asked for ID's not that Kyo drank. It wasn't really his forte. His friends were the one's who always wanted to come to this place, he'd prefer to be at home or some place a bit less crowded. Just as he was about to suggest to leave he heard a voice come on the mic that sounded too familiar. He got up and got as close as he could to the front of the crowd pushing and nudging past people.

"And now we'd like to introduce a new comer tonight, he's recently moved back here to our good ol' town; lets give it up for Haru!" people clapped and cheered, half the crowd already drunk.

Kyo watched him as he grabbed his guitar and pulled the strap over his head. For a while he played semi loud music about abusing life, dying for one's belief, drinking to drown your sorrows, something about falling for the devil, and then…….he struck a few notes then started playing a soft melody. And started to sing……..

_We keep the faith my love,_  
_And even though we're far apart_  
_We're never really that far at all._  
_Just close your eyes and dream of me_  
_And from these lips you'll hear me sing:_

_I'll come to you not matter where you be._  
_My heart and soul cries out for you, and at night_  
_I even dream of you. I'm shedding silent tears_  
_Living all these years in past memories._

_I'm sorry I lied to you, _  
_So with that said, I'll run until_  
_We're in each other's arms again._  
_Listen to my call, I'll even run until I bleed and fall._  
_Just don't hate me for all I've done._

(the guitar plays a warmer tone for about a minute or two, then he starts singing again.)

_I should have expected, no matter who I was_  
_I'd always be accepted. At least always by you._  
_It's nice to know you still remember me,_  
_Even though I rebuffed you. Ten to one_  
_Spilling tears from your eyes making you hate me._  
_And from these lips you'll hear me sing:_

_I'll come to you not matter where you be._  
_My heart and soul cries out for you, and at night_  
_I even dream of you. I'm shedding silent tears_  
_Living all these years in past memories._

_We keep the faith._  
_Yeah, we keep the faith._  
_No matter where you be._  
_We keep the faith._

At some point in the song both boys had locked eyes. Red met grey and all was quite for what seemed to fade into forever and a day. Then the other boy just got off the stool and walked off. Everyone in the room started cheering and yelling as loud as they possibly could, but Kyo, he just stood there perfectly still. He had to remember him………..

When he came to his senses he left the small building and walked around it for a while. Hoping that he could figure out what he would do. There was no way in hell he was going to run up to the other boy and wrap his arms around him and cry out "you remember me, I know you do." that was just stupid beyond belief. He heard a door opening and slam close. Out of the alley came Haru. This could be his chance to talk to him.

"Yo." he mentally slapped himself.

The other boy looked at him for a second. "Are you stalking me or something?"

"What the hells your problem man I just wanted to say that I liked your music, shit." not exactly what he wanted to say, but it was a start.

"Thanks." he was holding his guitar case and kept shifting his feet.

"I was just wondering, that last song, who was it about?"

"Someone I use to know."

"Was it-" Haru cut him off.

"No."

"You don't even know what the hell I was gonna ask!"

"You were gonna ask if it was you, but I don't know you, so how the hell could I write a song about someone I don't know."

"Aw come on you fucking locked eyes with me through the entire song!"

"You were in front of the damn crowd and with that damn eye color who wouldn't stare!"

"You honestly don't remember me?" Kyo had no idea how hurt his voice sounded.

"I'm sorry man." and with that he walked off down the painted alleyway leaving Kyo leaning against the ivy covered wall.

XXX

I was the kind of person who wouldn't give up on something even if their life depended on it. I knew there had to be something that would remind him that we had once been friends. When he sang that song I could have sworn he was singing about us. At least that's what I wanted to believe was true.

The young never die, and I knew somewhere deep down inside him somewhere was our childhood memories. I guess I wanted to get to know him as he was know, even if he ended up thinking I was a bit weird for trying so hard. So when the opportunity arrived and something completely different happened from what you expected things could become a bit strange. Although, to be quite honest I wasn't quite expecting the way it had happened.

XXX

That same night his friends dragged him to a party, like he said he hated crowds. People tend to do stupid things at parties and someone usually got thrown up on. Usually it was Kyo because he was the only sober one out of his friends by the end of the night. For a while he was in the kitchen watching a bunch of his classmates place strip poker and taking shots between every hand. After that he found himself in the living room watching his friends play truth or dare, while also playing twister. Things like:

"Right hand Green! Terry, truth or dare!"

"Dare!"

"Grab Jason's ass!" and since the only thing that filled their systems was liquor, all did their dares willingly. Cheering would then ensue.

So he really didn't want to watch what other dares would soon follow through. He went upstairs and was about to go into one of the rooms in hopes of watching some T.V. when the bathroom door flew open and was pulled into it by a pair of strong arms. Someone was leaning hard against him arms circled around his neck head tucked between neck and shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Kyo! I swear I didn't mean to lie to you. I just thought that you wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore because I've changed. Every time when you tried to talk to me I panicked!"

"Are you drunk?" Kyo had to wrap his arms around he other boys' waist to keep him up.

"Not really, well, just a little. But that doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing. I just needed some liquid courage is all."

"Come on I think we should go for a walk."

"I don't want to walk, I wanna sit." he slid down to the floor.

Kyo sat down next to him, just studying his old friends' features, eyes red, hair a tamable mess. Nothing had really changed about him. He still hid his fears, he still cried when he was alone, and he still cared about him. Haru leaned up against his shoulder and took a deep breath.

"You ok?"

"I really am sorry Kyo."

"Don't worry about it." he slid his arm around the other boy.

"I'm gonna 'causeI know it had to hurt, me saying I didn't know you." he slightly tilted his head up, nudging Kyo's chin.

"So that song….."

"Yeah."

"You said love." his breath came out short.

"I know." whispered Haru.

Tilting his head the rest of the way up Haru lightly touched his lips to Kyo's. He watched as Kyo's eyes slowly closed and seemed to fall into some unknown heaven he'd been seeking for the past few years. Where ever Kyo was he'd follow. His eyes closing too as the kissed slowly deepened. Slowly moving from his position, the odd angle that it was, his knee's either side of Kyo's body. His hands slid up into Kyo's hair and came to rest at the back of his nape. A small moan echoed in the back of Kyo's throat.

This was more than he could have ever wanted and was glad he got it. This was what he'd been wanting most in his life. His best friend back. Now they could go back to spending all their time together. No one else mattered as long as Haru was back. Then someone started banging on the door causing them to separate, both breathing hard against one another.

"Hurry open up I gotta take a piss!" came the frantic call from behind the door.

Kyo looked directly into Haru's eyes for a second, "My place?"

"What about your parents?"

"Not home."

XXX

I never thought that maybe what we had felt for each other was beyond friendship. All this time I'd thought we'd just been closer than most friends were. Sharing all we knew, hiding the same secrets from our parents. I bet if they knew what we use to do when we were kids they'd have a heart attack.

Not like I give a shit what they think about us though. Every weekend I go listen to Haru play music, knowing most are about me and when he's done we take off together, kissing soon as we're away from all the cigarette smoke and drunks. Some might say what me and Haru have is an unnatural relationship, but it's beyond what others think. I loved him all along.

That's life for ya.

* * *

A/N: Yay another HaruxKyo fic by me! I feel so accomplished. just a quick fic I wrote to brighten one's day.

The song Haru sang was sort of last minute……But I managed to write something okey!

Reviews welcomed. (Very welcomed)


End file.
